Betrayal
by MouHitoriNoKei
Summary: [AU] Yasha, the biggest rock star in Japan, has just been accused of killing his wife, Kikyo, yet he denies it. Yasha stole the heart of a young fan, Kagome, who will help him solve this mystery. (No flames, rr) [Chapter 4 is up!]
1. False Accusations

My first AU fic...wow...well, anyway, I hope you enjoy this. PLEASE R+R and no flamers...flamers suck...so, please read on, and Sai, thanks for your help with the names! You're the best!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha...but me and Sai own Inu's 'real' name in this fic...HA! we're smart and creative!

Chapter 1: False Accusations

The sweat trickled down his forehead and his cheeks, the neon lights casting an eerie glow around his face. He looked in front of him, the sounds slurring and blaring, as a grin swept over him. 

"You guys ready for one more?!" He shouted into the microphone propped up in front of him, the crowd starting the chant he adored.

"Yasha! Yasha! Yasha!" Thousands of voices rang out with emotion. The man grinned, looking around. He loved the adrenaline rush, seeing the eyes of thousands light up when he sang his music and played his guitar. He loved the blaring music and the bright lights, the big city and the exciting life. His ashen hair blew in the slight breeze encasing the stadium as he grinned, speaking into the microphone. 

"Well, you know I end my shows with a slower song, so, I guess I'll be needin' a young lady up here to share the stage with me." He grinned devilishly, watching hundreds of screaming girls raise their hand, only wanting the chance to share the stage with the biggest rock star of the centaury, Yasha. He was demonically handsome, somewhat clouded, amber eyes and silken ash hair that hung just above the small of his back. His usual attire consisted of skin tight leather pants and a button down shirt that was always unbuttoned, making all the girls whimper in anticipation, hoping maybe the pants would come off as easily as the shirt would. With 8 total piercing and 3 tattoos, he was the poster boy of Japan. At the tender age of 17, he had a long career ahead of him, a long career filled with the screaming fans he adored. He looked around, spotting a frail girl in the front row, clad in green cargos and a white tank top, her flowing, ebony hair clinging to her face and neck. "You..." Yasha pointed a fingernail painted in black nail polish to the girl as he beamed.

"Me?" She asked as Yasha pulled her up on stage, a stagehand bringing out a stool. She perched herself on the stool as all the other girls in the audience looked upon her with a sour look, a look of utter hatred that Yasha chose her over them. He grinned boyishly, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder and speaking gently into the mike. 

"What's you're name, sugar?" 

"K-kagome." She stammered, looking up to the sweat drenched idol with cheeks flushed of red. Yasha laughed, drawing closer to her. She blushed up a storm, Yasha snickering. 

"So...what's your favorite song by me? Don't be shy. Say it." 

She averted eye contact with him, muttering the name of the song she thought of as her anthem, a song of such emotion and such meaning. It was the song that lulled her to sleep on those lonely nights. "'Give Unto Me' is my absolute favorite." She spoke softly in the microphone as the crowd applauded her choice, some of the bitter fan girls still snarling. Yasha grinned, cueing for the music, the soft caressing sounds of a piano encasing Kagome in a gentle cocoon of music. Clearing the hair from his eyes, he began to sing softly to her, her chestnut eyes lighting up with a tender glow. 

__

*"I've been watching you from a distance   
The distance sees through your disguise   
All I want from you is your hurting   
I want to heal you   
I want to save you from the dark"* 

He sang the words with such a delicate, smooth voice, it brought Kagome to tears before mid-song. She wept silently, watching the lights glimmer off his bare chest and delicately curved face. She admired that beauty he held, the sincere, rebel inside of him. With Yasha's arm still wrapped around her, he finished the song with gentle whispering in Kagome's ear. 

_*"Fear not the flame of my love's candle   
Let it be the sun in your world of darkness."*_

The crowd went wild, as Yasha knelt on one knee, kissing Kagome's trembling hand. Holding the mike away from his lips, he winked at Kagome, smirking innocently. "Kagome, I hope you enjoyed the show." She nodded her head quickly, smiling nervously, as Yasha's tender grip on her hand tightening. "I'm glad." He kissed her hand once again as another stagehand directed her offstage and back into the crowd of envious, rabid fan girls. Taking his final bow, he took the microphone in hand once more, putting it up to his lips.

"Thank you all for being here tonight! Special thanks to the lovely lady, Kagome! Have a safe trip home! I'm out!" He walked off stage and into the back, getting a standing ovation from all the stagehands and especially from his manager, the one with the ebony hair and the crimson eyes. 

"Great show, Yasha!" He praised him as Yasha nodded it off, walking back to his dressing room, followed by a small child, no older then ten.

The child spoke in a very bouncy tone. "Mr. Yasha, sir?" The boy squeaked, Yasha looking down to him with a grin.

"Hey, kid. How'd you like the show?"

"It was very good, sir." The child reached up, handing him a fresh towel, just like after every other show. Wiping the sweat from his brow, he knelt down, ruffling his fingers through the child's auburn hair.

He laughed some, throwing the sweat drenched towel over his own shoulder. "What's your name again, kid?"

"I'm Shippo, sir." 

"Thanks for the towel, Sheepo." Shippo giggled as Yasha retired to his dressing room, looking around the room. Clad with peeling white wallpaper, he rolled his eyes and plopped down on the leather couch, watching the ceiling fan spin in tedious circles. Before he knew it, his eyes closed and he fell into a deep, calming sleep.

*~*~*

"Yasha! Yasha! Wake up, man!" Miroku, the drummer for Yasha, shook him violently. Shooting up, Yasha looked around, people crying around him. Rubbing the remaining sleep out of his eyes, he looked over at the clock plastered on the wall. 1:30AM. The concert had ended two and a half hours ago.

"What's up, guys?" He said childishly, his manager glaring a hole through him. "What?!" He snarled, baring his teeth as he grabbed Miroku's shirt collar. Miroku looked on with a heavy heart, pushing himself away from Yasha's grip. He walked to the small TV sitting on the vanity, pushed the small black button in the corner, and waited for the picture to become more then a blur. A woman's voice rang in Yasha's ears as he stared at the screen. 

"Our top story tonight, Kikyo Inuamano, wife of the singing sensation Yasha, has been murder in cold blood on the streets of Tokyo, Japan. From what police have told us, the top suspect is her husband Yasha, real name, Aka Inuamano." Yasha's eyes widened. 

"I didn't--"

"At the scene of the crime, police found Yasha's golden dog tags, a trademark item of the singer. We'll inform you on more on this story when the information arises." The woman's voice faded as Yasha's manager clicked the TV off. Snarling, he looked to Yasha with a grin.

"Where are your tags, Aka?" 

He quickly moved his hand up to his neck, his tags missing. Conducting a full fledged search, he checked every pocket, ever nock and every cranny of the room, finding nothing.

"So, Aka, you did kill her, didn't you?" His manager snickered, Yasha grabbing his shirt collar. 

"WHAT ARE YOU IMPLYING?!" He snarled, raising a fist of his face before Miroku pulled his comrade away as he growled.

"Aka, calm down!" He demanded. Yasha stormed out of the locker room and into the arms of the police.

"Shit..."

(A/N *****= Evanescence's song 'Give Unto Me' I do not own that either...just the Kazaa file of the song...)


	2. To The Rescue

*Waves* HIYA! I'm back! Anyway, here is chappy 2 of my first AU fic, "Betrayal" First off, I wanna thank Sai-Sai for drawing me the posters. *Jogs upstairs and stares, drool* Arigato! Love ya! One more thing before I go...Aka (Inuyasha, if you guys forgot ^_^) and his buddies (Miroku and....one more to come ^^. See if you can guess) sing hard rock, so 99.9% of the songs I use for lyrics will be from Evanescence...yea...I cheat, so sue me. *Gets sued* Frik...anyway...enjoi...

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, yet I do own the creation of the name Aka Inuamano....finally! Something is mine! And, I do not own the song "Give Unto Me" Ish a Evanescence song...*Blasts it* So, yea...not mine...

-

****

Chapter 2: To The Rescue

"And, he's so cute..." In her room, gossip was the only communication her and her sister ever shared. She being only 16, and her sister being of 22 years, she could never find anything in common with her, except for juicy gossip flowing through the outside world. She clung to her pillow, sighing deeply. "He sang so beautifully..."

"Oh, stop it, Kagome." Her sister snapped, combing through silken raven hair. She looked to her sibling with dark eyes, a gentle grin on her face. "You know the drummer is SO much cuter." She giggled as her sister's pillow came in contact with her head. 

"What delusional world are you living in?! Yasha is the best." In a dreamy tone, she could only in vision him as close to her as he had been only hours before. The smell of his hair and his voice whispering in her ears. She sighed again, only to be startled by a shrill screech. 

"Your man's on TV!" 

Practically falling of her bed, she rolled along the floor and perched herself in front of the small TV, clicking it on and listening.

"Rock star Yasha, real name Aka Inuamano, has just been arrested on convictions of killing his longtime wife, Kikyo Inuamano."

"WHAT?!" Kagome shrieked, plastering her face on the screen as her sister pushed her out of the way. "Yasha would never do that!" She snarled, watching the footage of Yasha being dragged out of the arena in handcuffs, baring his teeth with a sour look on his face as he was shoved into the cop car. Her eyes widened as she watched this, shooting up and grabbing her coat. Her sister eyed her suspiciously, watching her grab her checkbook from her dresser. Kagome's family was 'privileged' to say the least.

"Kagome, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to save Yasha!" 

"You've gotta be kiddin' me, Kagome. Come on!" She grabbed her arm, only to have it ripped away. Kagome snarled, pushing the elder down onto the bed, growling.

"I am going to help him, Sango. I don't care what you say and I won't be stopped." Sango rose once again, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Sis, you're gonna need a ride." Kagome grinned as she embraced her sister lovingly, only to be pushed away. "Stop the mushy shit. Let's go." She laughed, pushing her sister out of the way as she grabbed her keys and was out the door before Kagome knew it. She smiled, seeing her sister so enthusiastic about helping her with something she believed in, though she knew the only reason why she was helping was for a chance to meet Miroku, the drummer. She leapt in the car and turned up the same song he had sang to her, the same song he whispered in her ear, his hot breathe caressing her. 

*_Somehow it matters more to me   
Than if I were hurting myself   
Save you (save you)   
I'll save you ..._  


*: "Give Unto Me" Evanescence


	3. Singing Jail Bird

Aka: Well...look who decided to finally UPDATE! 

Gomen! Sheesh...sowwy...just kinda busy working on other stuff. and thank you everyone for all the posts and comments on this story! It's been really fun at least attempting to write to your enjoyment, and now, without further a due, for your reading pleasure, 'Betrayal' Chapter 3!!!

****

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha, but like I said a thousand times (And I know you're getting tired of hearing my voi--typing...I do own Aka Inuamano. Arigato!!

****

Chapter 3: Singing Jail Bird

"Can I bum a smoke?" He asked casually, looking to the guard outside the bars. He raised a thick eyebrow, reaching into his pocket of his jeans that were a few sizes too small. Retrieving a bent up box, he reached in, pulling out a cigarette. The jailbird's eyes lit up as the guard flicked the smoke through the bars, then prisoner catching it with greedy hands. He hammed it in his mouth, patting his own pockets on a quest for a lighter. Unsuccessful. 'They' emptied his pockets before he was thrown in, stripping him of his precious lighter and what little pocket money he had. "Fuck...You wouldn't happen to have a lighter, match, anything?" He pleaded.

The guard laughed a hearty laugh, shoving a cigarette between his own lips, pulling out a black lighter with a sword carefully sketched on the base. With a flick of his wrist, he lit own smoke, blowing out gray, billowing clouds. "You're shit out of luck there, buddy." He chuckled, leading the rock star to whim[per as he began to gnaw on the raw cigarette. 

"Asshole..." He muttered, leaning his back against the cold bars, sighing deeply. Boredom sunk in as the clock struck 3AM. He yawned, singing softly words of one of his songs. _*"You don't remember me but--"_

_*"I remember you..."_A soft, somewhat off key voice sang out from the doorway. He turned around, practically sticking his head through the bars, peering out to see the beautiful face with an innocent smile. 

"Hey, Yasha." She beamed, as he did.

"K-kagome..." The girl blushed, seeing that he had remember her name. What a joy to hear him speak her name once again. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she stepped forward to the bars, whispering.

"I'll get you out of here, Yasha."

"Call me Aka."

She turned on her heel, facing the pudgy blob who sat idly in his chair. With a sheepish grin, she spoke in a stern, assertive tone. "Sir, how much is bail for this poor soul?" She put her hand on her hips and leaned against the stout man's desk with a grin. The bald man only snickered.

"Whatcha got?" Greedy eyes traced up and down Kagome's body, the tight clothing showing off her assets. The guard was practically drooling when a fist arose in front of his face.

She grinned, speaking in a spiteful tone. "I got a foot that's gonna go up your ass if you don't answer my question." In the background, Yasha's cackles filled the cell as Kagome smiled, slamming a fat stack of money in front of the man, whose eyes glowed when the scent of money was rich in the dull air. "Now, my dear, you can take whatever you want from this stack, but you must release Yas--err...Aka, and you mustn't speak word of it. Deal?" He nodded his head stupidly and threw Kagome the keys. She grinned, trotting over to the cell door, watching the convict wag his invisible tail as he scampered around the door. 

"Come on, come on! Open it!" He whined, clanking black nail polished nails on the bars. She giggled, feeling her cheeks redden as she looked upon the handsome jail bird. His ashen hair floated in gentle wisps around his face caressed with beauty. Her trembling hands quickly found the key and unlocked the door, only to be tackle hugged by Aka. He kissed her cheek and her blush deepened.

"Thank you SO much, Kagome!" He helped her up and practically bounced around. Freedom never tasted so good! He looked to the ebony haired girl with a gentle smile and took her hand, interlocking his fleshy fingers with her own, flashing a serene smile. Kagome was in awe, this hardcore rock singer looking so soft. "Kagome?"

She was brought out of her trance by the voice of an angel. "Hmm?" Her ebony hair clinging to her pale, porcelain face, as Aka brought his hand to her cheek, caressing her flesh cheek in the palm of his hand. 

"Thanks again." He whispered as he brought his satin lips to Kagome's, laying down a fragile kiss only broken by the stunned voice of a shocked fan girl, eyeing her little sister kissing the biggest rock star in history. 

"Kagome..." Sango began, her little sister breaking from the heavenly feel of Aka's silk lips. She giggled nervously as Aka smiled a toothy grin. "Let's hit the road, you two." She turned on her heel and left the two standing, both blushing furiously. 

The singer held out his hand to the girl and smiled childishly. "Well, Kagome, let's go." 

She fell into his eyes, so deep with divine hope and never ending fantasy of a world beyond the cruel eyes of the onlooker who sees nothing more the false faith and a world, dirtied with hatred. No. She saw Aka Inuamano, the one with the childish eyes and the smile that gave off so much light, so much pure and untamed happiness. 

"Kagome?" His voice, nothing more then a passionate whisper, called to her as Kagome snapped back to reality. "Let's go." His hand was still offered, as she took it gently. 

"Yes...let's."


	4. Sibling Rivalry

FINALLY! MY LAZY SELF FINISHED CHAPTER 4!!! ^_^ Anyway, enough said. Here is Chapter 4 of Betrayal! 

DISCLAIMER: Yada, Yada, Yada...I no own Inu...

****

Chapter 4: Sibling Rivalry 

"Well, what are the stats?" A man with flowing ashen hair spoke out sternly, an evil glare etched in his eyes. He watched the frantic man type away nervously at the keys. The sweat trickled from the man's brow as he watched the screen glow with an eerie blue aura, watching the white numbers focus. 

"Ticket sales up 60%, album sales up 45%, popularity...." He paused, looking to the man with the flowing white hair. He feared those numbers glowing on the screen. _If Shiro finds out about this..._

"JAKEN!" The white haired one shrieked, practically knocking the one with green hair out of his seat. Jaken trembled and continued to nervously type away, pretending he didn't hear the shrill voice behind him. Suddenly, rigid, clawed fingers dug into his scalp. He whimpered as his head was yanked back, his eyes being forced to gaze into an angry amber. "Listen, when I ask you a question, I expect an answer..." He pulled harder on the jade tuffs of hair. "Is that clear?" Jaken nodded as his jade tuffs were released. "Now...finish."

He spit out t he words rather quickly, as if they were but lethal poison on his lips. "Popularity is up 95.6%." He cringed, waiting to be hit, but when he looked back at the other, a look of shock was all that was plastered on his face. A long silence sank in, but finally, the other spoke. 

"I don't get it, Jaken...I just don't.." 

"Shiro..." 

"What the hell does that goddamn Aka have that I don't?!" He snapped, slamming his fists into the nearest wall. Jaken jumped and peeked out from behind his computer chair. "I am his equal! No! I am his superior!"

"Shiro, please calm down..."

"Shut up!" He snapped, his knuckles starting to seep a crimson liquid. Jaken only looked on with fear as Shiro continued to ramble on. "I have everything he has and more! Just because I'm his older brother, I get looked down upon because everyone should feel sorry for the younger sibling, which is bullshit, I may add, and it's just stupid! I'm SO much better as a singer. He's got nothing more then a pretty face! He's a no talent punk!" The sweat trickling down his forehead as he panted, forgetting to take breathes in between his ramblings. His ashen tresses clung to his face, his amber eyes engulfed with hatred for his little brother, Aka. 

Shiro Inuamano looked like an older Aka, long silver hair that reached down to the small of his back, though there was one imperfection that plagued him. Two scars that looked like two slash marks streaked across his right cheek. They were colored a dull violet and it was accented hellishly by his pale skin. Those scars were only another reminder of how much he hated his brother, for he was the one who gave those ugly reminders to Shiro. 

When they were children, Aka had an insatiable love for playing with an old tree in the backyard of their shack back in the bad parts of New York. This tree touched the sky, kissing the clouds and being beaten on by the elements, but Aka loved that tree as if it were but a motherly reminder of the woman who passed only months after his birth. One day, Aka found Shiro a bit too bossy for his taste, so, he took one of the branches and lunged for Shiro. Those hideous scars only showed the hatred Shiro held inside his heart.

"Shiro? Shiro?" Jaken knocked quietly on the bathroom door, where the lead singer of the popular band, Feudal Era, bandaging up his knuckles. He only eyed the mirror with a disgusted expression, knowing he could never be as successful as his little brother. "Shiro? We have to be on stage in five minutes."

"Where's Rin?"

"Wardrobe, where else?"

Shiro bolted out of the bathroom and stormed through dank hallways of the arena locker room, seeking the bassist for his band. He peered into every room before finding who he was looking for, a woman with ebony hair tied in two overly puffy pigtails, the tips of those pigtails dyed a bright pink. Her face was heavily garnished in black makeup, though her chestnut eyes glistened through the mask of ebony. She stood, eyeing the love of her life with a perplexed expression. She saw the bandage and the sweat that dripped down his forehead. 

"Shiro, what's wrong?" She walked over to him and wrapped her arms, which were clad in black and pink stripped arm warmers, around him. She hugged him closer as he brought his hand up to play with Rin's pigtails. She cooed as he fiddled with her hair. "You seem distraught, hunny. What's wrong?"

He muttered in a low whisper. "Nothing." He took Rin's cheeks in his hands and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. "Absolutely nothing." A smile finally surfaced on his cold lips as the girl smiled, as well. 

"Well...let's go rock!" Rin giggled as he ran past Shiro, who only stood there, staring into the mirror that sat on the dresser on the far end of the room.

_Aka...I'll get my revenge for stealing both my dignity and my fame, my fortune, my life. There can only be one singer in the Inuamano family, and I will prevail!_

"Shiro! Come on!"

"Coming..." Shiro waltzed out of the room and out onto the stage, his home, where he felt most comfortable.

_I'll have my revenge, Aka..._


End file.
